


Always Worth It

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dressing Room Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Wedding Dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: When the wedding update doesn't give you Kiralfonse moments, you make them yourself.





	Always Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Now obviously they wouldn't throw anything more than PG-13ish into the game but I'm so heated about getting nothing that I decided to go the extra mile
> 
> So, while I did write this in second person like most of my fics involving the summoner, I decided to give using Kiran instead of Y/N a shot. Figured it would feel less weird that way. If you want to see your own name or a different name entirely, I found a thing for that!
> 
> https://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert
> 
> (Note: this will only work if you're reading fics from your computer. I read and write fics from my iPad, so I wouldn't be able to use it, but I thought it sounded really cool for those that can!)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy y'all! ;)

You always adored weddings. For you, getting to celebrate love and two people's love for each other was something that never got old. However, that wasn't all you enjoyed about it. Seeing the lavish fashions people would wear to these events was exciting, including the dress that the bride would don on her big day. So when commander Anna informed you that the Order of Heroes would be participating in a wedding festival, it proved difficult for you to contain your giddiness. The event consisted of a competition for a bouquet that would bless the marriage of the winner, and was also a chance to show off numerous bridal dresses.

Your team had swept the competition easily, and this elated Anna more than anyone else, as she was dead set on winning that bouquet. However, she was not looking to be married any time soon; she simply wanted it to sell, and while you didn't condone her intentions, you understood how valuable such a bouquet was for brides to be. Her intentions, however, were immediately shot down by the four brides in the festival, as Cordelia explained that its effects only worked on the winner, not on whoever would purchase it should Anna put it up for sale. It was then decided that you would be the one to receive the bouquet.

Anna went back to the castle shortly after the competition came to a close, but you, Sharena, and Alfonse decided to stay in town for a while. It was a nice day, and you wanted to take advantage of it. You had witnessed some proposals and mini wedding ceremonies, as this was a popular day for courtships to turn into engagements, and for engaged couples to exchange their vows. Some married heroes, such as Eliwood and Ninian as well as Chrom and Robin, used this day to renew their commitment to one another. Seeing the joy spread throughout town filled you with joy, and you found yourself beaming throughout the day.

"Guys, wait up!" You heard from a distance. You and your friends turned around to find Charlotte, a fighter hailing from Nohr and one of the brides from the competition, running up to you. It seemed she had traded her dress in for something more casual, perhaps her usual attire from her world.

"Oh! Charlotte, right? Hi!" Sharena greeted, shaking her hand merrily. "You looked positively stunning in that dress!"

"Thank you so much; that's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about!" Charlotte told her. "You should come try some on! Even if marriage might not be in the cards for you yet, it would still be a ton of fun."

"Ahh! I would love to!" Sharena squealed, turning to you. "What do you think, Kiran? Are you in?"

"Umm, absolutely!" You cheered, high fiving the Askran princess. You heard Alfonse chuckle to himself, looking off to the side. Suddenly a minor pang of guilt hit you. What was he to do while you and Sharena were trying on these dresses? You didn't want to bore him with your girlish antics, but you also didn't want to leave him by himself. "You... you don't mind, do you, Alfonse?"

"Not at all." He answered. "This day only comes once a year. Make the most of it."

You weren't entirely convinced, but you didn't press the issue any further, agreeing to let him accompany you and his sister. Charlotte led the three of you back to the area where the third part of the competition took place, and brought you to a section of the place you hadn't seen earlier in the day. There was a room closed off by a door, which you were informed was the dressing room that contained the dresses that the four brides wore, along with a few others. Before Charlotte could ask which of you wanted to go first, Sharena made a mad dash into the room, promptly closing the door behind her.

"Is she always like that?" Charlotte asked, slightly taken aback.

"Pretty much." You snickered. "But that's what we love about her."

You all stood there for a few minutes, awaiting Sharena's reappearance. While you waited, you glanced over at Alfonse, noticing that he seemed a bit uneasy. You knew this wasn't his scene, and you felt bad that all of this might be making him uncomfortable, but you were appreciative of his decision to come with you guys. Sharena soon walked out in a white gown with golden trimmings along the sleeves and the end of the ruffles, tied off with a red ribbon along the waistline. You believed it truly complemented her, and it seemed Alfonse and Charlotte were in agreement. She spun around gleefully, letting you all get a true glimpse of the whole dress. 

"Wow..." Alfonse marvelled. "That... That looks nice, Sharena. Should you ever wed, I'm certain whoever it is will be very happy to see you like this."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, brother! Thank you!" Sharena bubbled.

"He's right, you know. Almost makes me wish I had worn that one today!" Charlotte said.

"You look great, Sharena." You added. "Although I must admit I'm a little nervous now. You've set the bar pretty high!" You joked.

"Oh come on, you're going to look amazing." She giggled. "I'll just change back into what I was wearing and then you can prove it!"

"Wait!" You interjected. "Let me get a photo first."

You hadn't had much use for your phone when you were brought here, but somehow it still worked with the things that didn't require an internet connection. You began to pull it out to access the camera, and that was when you got puzzled looks from the others. You had forgotten that photography wasn't something that existed in this world.

"Oh yeah, you don't have that here." You recalled. "Photos are kind of like portraits, but they don't need to be painted." You turned the device around, pointing to the button on the screen that would take the picture. "You just push this button here, and voila, in mere seconds you have your photo!"

Their eyes widened at your explanation, fascination at the concept of instant portraits entering their minds. You stood in front of Sharena, bringing your phone up as she posed for you. You pressed the button on your screen and you had your picture. You gave her a thumbs up, allowing her to re enter the dressing room. As you were waiting for her to come back out, Lyn made an appearance, informing Charlotte that she had run into a villager that was hoping to plan an elaborate proposal, and that he would need some assistance with it. She initially declined, but you encouraged her to go ahead, telling her that you and the siblings would be fine on your own. She seemed wary, but eventually agreed to help Lyn.

Sharena re emerged shortly after that, confused as to why only you and Alfonse were there. You quickly told of her of the situation before you went into the dressing room. You shut the door and observed your options. There were the four dresses that were worn in the festival and excluding the one Sharena chose, three that you had not seen yet, just as Charlotte had described it to you. While you thought them all to be nice in their own right, you settled on Lyn's dress, as hers was the one that stood out to you most.

You unclipped the front of your cloak, allowing it to drop to the floor while you leaned against the wall. You picked up your right leg, sliding off your boot then moving on to the one on your left leg. Grabbing the hen of your shirt, you pulled it up and over your head, tossing it to the side. You unbuttoned your pants, sliding them off and stepping out of them. You took a moment to survey your reflection, your face beginning to heat up at the sight of your semi nude form.

 _It's just your body._ You scolded yourself. _Plus, the door's closed. It's not like Alfonse and Sharena can see anything._

Perhaps not, but the thought of them, specifically the prince, waiting outside while you stood in just your undergarments brought back a rather embarrassing memory for you.

It took place in the castle, not too long after you had been summoned. At this point, you were still unfamiliar with where everything was. You heard the library within the castle was grand, and you had been hoping to see it for yourself, but you weren't sure where to find it. You were searching various rooms within the castle; one of these rooms, unbeknownst to you, being the bathing chambers. Opening the door, you met with the sight of a very naked Alfonse. You yelped in shock, covering your eyes with a hand and apologizing copiously. As if walking in on him wasn't foolish enough, in an attempt to get out of there while still shielding your vision, you ran headfirst into the door frame.

Your mortifying flashback was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kiran? Is everything okay in there?" Alfonse called to you from outside of the dressing room.

"Umm.... Uhh, yeah! Every... Everything's fine!" You stuttered. "Sorry, I'll be out soon!"

Pushing your uneasiness to the back of your mind, you picked up the dress, stepping into it and pulling it up your body. It was a bit snug on you, but you were determined to make it work. You reached for the zipper behind you, pulling it up until it got stuck about halfway through. You tugged on it, trying to get it to move again, but it didn't seem to budge.

"Son of a..." You strained. "Come on! Fucking work with me here!"

Outside of the room, Alfonse and Sharena looked at each other, perplexed by your sudden vulgarity. Hadn't you just told them everything was all right? What was happening in there?

"Sharena... Oof! Can you help me with this zipper?" You pleaded.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" She answered, approaching the door and opening it to enter the room, careful not to expose you to Alfonse. "Ooh, I told you that you would look great!"

Meanwhile, Alfonse awaited your return to his sights anxiously. Why was he so nervous? You were just doing this for fun; it wasn't as if you were trying on the dress you would wear to marry _him_. He didn't even think marriage to be on your mind in times such as this ongoing war. It certainly wasn't on his mind yet. Besides, you and him were merely friends, right?

Still, when you finally did walk out in the dress you had picked, he had to catch his breath. His eyes widened in astonishment, his heart pounding like he had been running a mile. Merely friends be damned, seeing you look so elegant made him want to sweep you up and kiss you right then and there. Sure, the women modeling the dresses earlier looked good in them, but you? You were radiant to him.

"Well?" You spoke. "I already know what your sister thinks, so how about you?"

You wanted his opinion? What could he even say without sounding like an utter fool while still being honest?

"Um... I... Um... I mean, you..." He stammered. Words fell short on how he saw you, his cheeks burning even hotter from the embarrassment of not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, an all too familiar sensation began forming in his lower regions. His chest quickly tightened and he drew a sharp breath as he realized what was happening. He cursed himself incessantly, panicking and trying to ignore the feeling while hoping neither you nor Sharena would notice it. This was not the place for such things to be addressed, no matter how much his body wanted him to take action. He cleared his throat, hoping that if he did something else with his body, he could regain control of it. It didn't work.

"Oh, come on, Al! Tell her she looks pretty!" Sharena teased, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "It's not that hard!"

 _Not the best choice in words right now._ He thought, gritting his teeth at her badgering. "Uh... You... Er..." He tried to compliment you, but continued to struggle with what to say to you.

He turned his head away from you and Sharena, balling his hands into fists while seemingly looking at the ground. You arched an eyebrow, confused as to why exactly he was acting like this. You approached him more closely, laying a gentle hand on his arm. When he turned to look back at you, you could see the blatant flushing in his face, and it only furthered your concern.

"Are you not feeling well, Alfonse?" You inquired, bringing the back of your other hand to his forehead, checking for a possible fever. It didn't seem as though he had one, but he did begin to tense up at your touch. Surely something had to be wrong, even if he wasn't ill.

Having you be so tender with him only fueled his desire for you. His mind was in a frazzle over what to do about it, his fists were clenched so tightly he believed his palms would draw blood. His mental protests went unheard, his body now beginning to shake and feeling as though he would burst at the seams if he didn't have you. His throat had dried, and he had to clear it once more in order to speak, turning his attention to his sister for a quick moment.

"Hey, Sharena?" He choked. "I'm... I'm sure Charlotte and Lady Lyndis could use all the help they can get. Why don't... why don't you go check on them?"

"Um, okay..." Sharena replied, confused at his request. She began walking away, only to turn around and walk back, frustrating him. "Waaaaaaait a minute, if you think that, why don't you and Kiran come too?"

"We're fine, just go!" He barked. She stepped back, putting her hands up apologetically before turning around and leaving the premises. He felt a bit guilty now, knowing he shouldn't have shouted at her like that.

"Um, what was that all about?" You laughed, his focus now shifting back to you. How he wanted to just rip that dress off and ravish you; to hear you screaming his name in ecstasy. But he also wanted to let you get some words in to make up for how rude he just was. "It's not like you to get that angry, and you know she had a good point."

"You're right..." He sulked. "I shouldn't have spoken to her in that way, but... I do not believe she would want to be here for what I'm about to do."

"What are you--" You were about to question him, until you felt him hastily wrap his arms around your waist, jerking you closer to him and smashing his lips on to yours, his teeth almost clashing with your own. A muffled yelp escaped your mouth, your eyes widening at his sudden boldness. True, this was something you had been wanting to happen for a while now, but you were still taken aback by how fast things were moving. He pulled away from you once he realized you weren't kissing back.

"I... I'm sorry." He croaked. "I should have better control over--"

You brought a finger to his mouth, silencing him. You moved your hands to cup his face, leaning in to kiss him once more and pressing your body against his. He moved a hand along your back, gloved fingertips grazing your exposed upper back, soliciting a moan from your lips. Continuing to kiss him fervently, you felt something strange poking at your inner thigh. You let out a breathy chuckle when you figured out just what it was.

"Ahh, so that's why you wanted Sharena to leave. I get it now..." You whispered, trailing a finger along his clothed erection. You felt it twitch beneath your touch, causing Alfonse to grunt intensely. You pulled your finger away, using it to point up at him. "But that excuses nothing. You're still apologizing to her when we get back to the castle." You commanded.

"Understood..." He mumbled.

"Good." You smiled. You then released yourself from his embrace, walking backwards into the dressing room. "Now get in here, you goof."

"As you wish, my summoner." He replied, loosening his armor and cape before allowing them to fall to the ground.

He walked up to you, his passionate gaze only leaving yours to close the door when he entered the room. Once he faced you again, you steadily approached him, enticingly looking up at him. You took his arm, brushing it with your fingertips and bringing it up so that his hand was in front of you. Using your other hand to pinch a fingertip on his glove, you slowly began to pull it away, dropping it to the floor once it was off, repeating this motion with his other arm. He moved his now bare hands to your face, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs before recapturing your lips with his.

Moving your hands to his torso, you pulled his body closer to yours, backing up until you were against the wall. You gasped at the feel of cold tile against your warm skin, and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You welcomed this new sensation, massaging his tongue with your own as you brought a hand up to run your fingers through his hair, letting his hair piece slip off of his head. You felt one hand move away from your face and down your body until it went under your dress and on to your leg. Wrapping it around his waist, you whimpered at how hard his bulge was pressed against your dripping heat. He pulled his mouth away from yours, using it to trail kisses down your neck to your collarbone. You snuck a hand behind his back, gripping his shirt so firmly you feared you would rip it. Friction began building between the two of you as he ground his hips against yours, your moans filling the air in the room.

"Ah... Al... Alfonse..." You mewled.

"I do hope I'm making you feel good." He breathed.

You nodded in response, words falling short of the immense pleasure he was giving you. He soon pulled his head away from your neck, taking his hands off of your body to grab his shirt. You watched him tug it up, along with the turtleneck he wore underneath, biting your lip as he peeled them off, throwing them to the ground. Your heart raced at the sight of his newly exposed body. It seemed that his time serving in the Order of Heroes had been good to him, as you noticed that he became more toned since the bathing incident. He took ahold of your wrist, bringing your hand to touch him. Your fingertips skimmed down his chest to his abs, and you leaned your head down to where it rested, placing wet kisses along his body until you made your way back up to his neck. Wrapping his strong arms around you as you planted kisses up to his jawline, fumbling hands searched for the zipper to your dress. When they found it, he pulled it down in one swift motion, making you stop in your tracks to look at him in bewilderment.

"What is it with Askran people and having zero trouble with zippers?" You joked, earning a throaty laugh from the prince as he shrugged. You proceeded to push the sleeves down and off of your arms, allowing him to slide the dress off of your body. You couldn't help the blush that formed on your face as you stepped out of it, briefly turning away from him until he tilted your chin to look back at him.

"Please do not worry. I've no intention of hurting you." He assured you, laying a hand on your shoulder and stroking it with his thumb. You gave him a knowing smile, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. When you pulled away, he moved his hand over your left breast, his fingers grazing your bra. "I don't believe I've seen this before."

"Oh, this silly old thing?" You giggled, lightly tugging at one of the straps. "We call this a bra. The women of my world wear them for a number a reasons."

"So, how does it... Come off?" He pondered.

You turned around, sweeping your hair over your shoulder to show him the hooks. He laid his hands upon your back, fidgeting with them in his attempt to undo them, but he seemed to struggle. He let out a sigh of discouragement, and you couldn't help the small laugh that left your mouth as you turned your head to look at him. 

"Don't worry." You told him. "Men have trouble with them all the time where I come from." 

Turning to face him once more, you reached from behind you, watching his expression change from frustrated to amazed as you unhooked the clasp with ease. You allowed him to grab the straps, pulling them down your shoulders and letting the article of clothing fall from your body. He drew a breath at the enticing sight of your bare chest, his cock stiffening from under his trousers. Your gaze locked with his, you pulled him closer to you as your back returned to the wall. He brought his hands to cup either breast, massaging and squeezing them as a soft gasp escaped your lips at the feel of calloused palms against your hardening nipples. His lips returned to your neck, his tongue pressing against a spot under your jaw.

One hand trailed away from your breast, down your stomach and stopping at your seeping undergarments. He shoved this hand between your legs, running it over your lips as they pulsed at his touch. You groaned in urgency, lifting a leg to allow him easier access. He slipped a finger under your panties, pushing it inside you as you cried out in growing pleasure, your muscles tightening at his movements. Throwing your arms over his shoulders, you eagerly pressed your body against his, your hips bucking as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of you. He soon added a second one, furthering your bliss as your moans grew in noise. One finger found your clit, rubbing it vigorously and making you scream in delight as your grip on him became tighter. His other hand left your breast, traveling to meet the back of your neck as he lifted his head to press his forehead against yours.

"Are you... Are you okay?" He panted.

"More than that." You whispered. "Alfonse, you... You truly are... Amazing."

You whined in slight disappointment as he took his fingers out of you. Your cheeks burned upon seeing that they were coated in your juices, and even more so when he inserted them into his mouth, wiping them clean. His lips found yours, your taste lingering on his tongue as he hungrily kissed you, then down your neck and descending between your breasts, until both his mouth and hands fell beneath your stomach. You groaned in anticipation, watching him tilt his head up to look at you, his eyes filled with longing just as yours were. He bit down on the hem of your soaked underwear, steadily dragging the cloth down your legs with his teeth. You lifted a foot, then the other, assisting him in pulling them off. Now fully nude, you thought to make a joke about how you were now even after you had walked in on him, but it was forgotten when you felt him push your legs further apart.

You looked down at the prince, wondering what it was he had in store for you next. Your thoughts were soon answered when you felt him dragging his tongue along your slippery folds, making you sharply inhale at the sensation. Your hands frantically searched for something to grab on to as roaring pleasure began to overtake you. They landed in his hair, tugging on the strands softly at first, then growing more firm as he continued licking you. His tongue soon found your core, pressing around it before plunging in. You harshly bit down on your lip to muffle a loud groan, pulling on his hair so hard you could feel him yelp against you.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" You breathed, loosening your grip on the strands. "That... Ooh... Just feels... So... Oof... So good..."

You encouraged him to keep going, and he did so. With his teeth grazing your slit and his tongue around your walls, you could feel yourself clenching down on him. His hands trailed up your body, meeting with your breasts once more and giving them a light squeeze before resting on either side of them. Dragging his thumbs back and forth across your stiff nipples, the sounds you made in response to his touches making his erection so hard it ached, begging to be tended to.

"Alfonse... Ah... Hang... Hang on... A second..."

It seemed as though you read his mind, your hands leaving his hair and dropping to his shoulders, giving him a light push. His tongue left you, and he picked his head up from between your legs, looking up at you.

"I do love what you're doing to me... But you shouldn't be the one doing all the work." You spoke. "Stand up."

He did.

"Now, take the boots off."

He obliged, grabbing on one to pull it off, and then the other. You brought your hands to his face, giving him a quick kiss before sliding them down his body. Grabbing on to the waistband of his pants, you brought them down, trailing a hand to rest your palm on his bulge. You rubbed him fiercely, fondling him and smirking at the sounds he made in response. You soon had enough of teasing him, slowly pulling down his undergarments and watching his rousing member spring free of any restraint. Watching him step out of the newly discarded clothes, you marvelled at the size of his length, excitement coursing all through your body.

You briefly brought your hand between your own legs, slithering your palm with your wetness. Alfonse lightly rasped watching you touch yourself, confused as to why you were doing so but also aroused from the sight of it. Curiosity soon became euphoric delight when he felt your slick hand wrap around his throbbing cock, a loud moan escaping his mouth. You giggled fiendishly, curling your fingers around his thick shaft and giving him a light squeeze. Your strokes started off slow, allowing him to take in the feeling before picking up in speed. Pumping your hand up and down his length, you stopped at the head for a moment. Kneeling down, you passed a thumb over it, pre-cum seeping from the tip in response. You slid your hand down the shaft once more, stopping to squeeze him and hear him groan. You brought your other hand up, using it to massage his increasingly aching balls while continuing to stroke him. 

"K... Kiran... Ah... Kiran..."

"I do hope I'm making you feel good." You purred, echoing his words to you earlier.

Your grip on him tightened, your motions slowing down before leaning your head closer to his solid member. You stuck out your tongue, dragging it along the leaking tip and swirling it around. This left Alfonse sweltering under your touch, balled up fists pressing up against the wall while the head of his dick became drenched with your saliva. Muffled grunts passing through gritted teeth, he became ravenous for more of you, arousal coursing all throughout him as you jerked and licked him.

"Kiran..." He huffed. "K... Kiran...!"

You released your grip on him, pulling your mouth back. He held his hands out to you, helping you stand back up and looking deeply into your eyes. Both of your chests steadily heaved as you gazed at each other, hands still intertwined if only for a moment.

You were both ready.

He made the first move, pushing you back against the wall and kissing you roughly. You reciprocated, tongues dancing together between each other's lips. Pulling away from him, you lifted a leg up, wrapping it around his waist to bring him closer to you. His soft hands met with your hips, the tip of his cock teasing your slick entrance, rubbing against your folds and causing you to draw a sharp breath, your heart pounding in anticipation. Wrapping your trembling fingers around the back of his neck, your longing eyes stared into his, widening as he slowly pushed in to you. You harshly bit down on your lip, your body tightening at the feel of him filling you.

"Am I hurting you?" He whispered, concern growing in his voice as he brought a hand to your face, wiping away a tear that fell with his thumb.

"No." You grunted. "I just... Need to get used to this feeling. Could you... Start off slow?"

"Of course." He answered, a faint smile playing on his lips. He brought his free hand back down to rest on your hip, pressing his forehead against yours.

His thrusts were gentle; steady in motion just as you had asked of him. Soft gasps escaped your mouth, your arms snaking around his body and hands splayed along his muscular back. You rested your chin on his shoulder, hair standing on end as his warm breath met with your neck. Your mind raced at the feel, one hand traveling to caress the back of his head, fingers trailing through his soft hair. Sliding in and out of you, Alfonse's breaths became more staggered, shaky lips pressing to your neck. You brought your other leg up, soon straddling his waist and allowing him to push deeper inside of you.

When you were first brought to this world, if someone had told you that you would be intertwined with Askr's prince like you were now, you would have laughed in their face. Your relationship was always a positive one, but he was adamant about not getting too attached, preferring not to open up to others. As time went on, however, he grew closer to you, eventually vowing to protect you at any cost. His friendship meant a lot to you. No, _he_ meant a lot to you, and if your fully exposed bodies pressing together was any indication, you meant a lot to him as well. A soft giggle escaped your mouth at the thought of it all, and he took notice of this.

"What seems to be so funny?" He asked, his motions slowing.

"Oh, just thinking about how I never would have imagined this happening when I first came here." You laughed. "This does contradict your whole 'don't get too close to heroes' mantra you know."

"Well, I was foolish then." He stated, causing another laugh to escape your mouth.

He picked up in speed, thrusting deeply inside you as his grip on your hips tightened. It became electrifying, your walls clenching down so hard on his length his teeth gritted at the feeling. Hitting just the right spot in you, you cried out in pleasure, your hips bucking as your legs wrapped tighter around him, wanting even more of him. He responded by pulling back so far he was almost out of you, then slamming back in harshly, making you scream from the arousal it gave you.

"More of that..." You moaned, and he obliged, pounding into you. "Please, Alfonse! More!"

It was pleasing for him too, putting both of you on edge as he continuously plunged deeper inside. Something began stirring in the pits of your stomach, and you knew you were nearing the end.

"Alfonse...! Alfonse! I'm... I'm almost there...! Keep going!"

It was just how he imagined it earlier, you screaming his name. Continuing his hard thrusts, he loosened the grip he had on your hips. His palms now damp from sweating, he brought one hand downwards, desperately searching for your clit. When he was able to find it, he pressed his thumb against it, massaging it roughly while you groaned loudly at his touch. Waves of electricity coursed through your entire body, your walls gripping him so hard that he came shortly after, his cock erupting deep within you as you both cried out in ecstasy.

Beads of sweat dripping from your forehead, heavy breaths expelled from your lips. Once he pulled out of you, your wrapped your arms around his shoulders, tenderly bringing your lips to meet his. He returned your kiss, caressing your cheek with one hand and resting the other on your waist. He pulled away from you, taking a moment to look into your eyes while pressing his forehead to yours.

"Kiran..." He whispered. "That was... truly amazing."

"Was it now?" You chuckled. "It was for me too."

He pulled you in to an embrace, trailing his hand through your hair while stroking the back of your head with his thumb. You wrapped your arms around his torso, resting your chin back on his shoulder. The two of you remained like that for a few moments, your breathing steadily becoming lighter as your bodies became more relaxed.

"You know, I'm actually pretty curious about how that proposal turned out." You spoke, hearing him laugh in response.

"I thought you might be." He replied. "Very well. We'll go back and see for ourselves."

Pulling away from each other, you searched for your clothing, picking pieces up and putting them back on. Once you were both fully dressed, you reached for the door, opening it and stepping out of the room. Alfonse followed, closing the door behind him and offering his arm. You hooked it with yours, resting your head on his shoulder as you exited the building, going back to the festivities.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you'll excuse me imma go douse myself in holy water


End file.
